


Baneful Bunker

by Kiramochis



Series: Alola Ainana! [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, Zool Week 2019!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: [Zool Week 2019 Day One: Animals]Fur brushing and moping around





	Baneful Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my only entry for ZOOL Week that gets published while the week is still going on... Pokemon count as animals right?
> 
> Another part of my Alola Ainana series! 
> 
> Touma's Pokemon is a Midnight Form Lycanroc
> 
> Minami's Pokemon is a Furfrou
> 
> Haruka's Pokemon is a Purrloin (which actually can not be caught in SM/USUM but I have a head canon that Kujo trained Haruka in New York so that's why he gets a Purrloin)
> 
> Torao's Pokemon is a normal Persian (I feel like an Alolan Meowth also fits Torao but Alolan Persian's fat face doesn't fit with Torao's image. Plus he's rich so he can afford to have a Meowth flown in from a different region)

Lycanroc smiled as the brush ran across his fur, barking happily. In all the years that Touma had him, he never managed to find out why Lycanroc liked being brushed so much. His stubby tail was wagging happily as the soft bristled brush ran down his fur on his back. Touma bet he was making a ridiculously cute face right now.

“I’m home.” Minami walked in with Furfrou trailing behind him. Just a few hours ago he had left with his trusted Pokemon to have her fur trimmed. He was rather faithful in his promise to keep her fur clean and well groomed. Touma was pretty sure she’s never been in battle before.

“Welcome back.” Touma said, not looking up to see that trim she had this time. There was a betting pool among them on which trim Furfrou would have next, and so far Torao is winning after she walked in sporting the Debutante Trim four times in a row. Haruka had the least amount of wins, since Furfrou only had the Kabuki Trim once in her life. Touma’s money was on the La Reine Trim, which she had twice.

Furfrou sat down next to Lycanroc on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Touma caught the distinctive pattern of the La Reine Trim. Looks like he won the bet this time. Touma smirked and began to fluff Lycanroc’s mane, causing the Pokemon to bark happily.

Minami sat down on the couch next to Touma while setting a glass of water on the table.

“I don’t understand why you brush Lycanroc yourself.” Minami had the privilege of having a well paying job that allowed him to pay for Furfrou’s trims and the trip to Ula Ula Island to get them, Touma on the other hand did not have that luxury.

“It’s cheap, plus the last time I took him to the groomers he bit the stylist.” That was not an event Touma wanted to go through again, and he was pretty sure they weren’t allowed at that groomer anymore. Granted, he was still a Rockruff at that time, and ended up evolving a few weeks later so that explains why he bit the groomer but it wasn’t a very good excuse for the chunk that almost got taken out of his arm. They were lucky the groomer was understanding (having a Lycanroc himself he knew the reason for the bite) but the owner wasn’t, They where lucky no one pressed charges.

Minami hummed and sipped his water. Furfrou walked over and sat down by her trainer’s side. She rested her head on his lap and he scratched her behind the ear, being mindful of the new style.

“And with that,” Touma gave one more fluff to Lycanroc’s mane with the brush “we are done.”

The dog like Pokemon turned around and licked his trainer’s face. The feeling of his tongue against his cheek ticked, causing Touma to laugh at the sign of affection. “Okay, okay I get it!” Touma shoved Lycanroc down, and he sat down on the hardwood floor, his stubby tail wagging happily.

“Has Isumi-san left his room yet?” Minami asked.

“Not yet, he’s still moping after losing to Kujo.” Haruka had this odd obsession with trying to beat the Fairy-Type Trial Captain despite not participating in the Island Challenge. Everyone, including Kujo, thought that Haruka was acting like a brat. He had no real reason to try to win so his actual reasons for it where a mystery. The most they’ve seen of him is when he opened his door to let his Purrloin into his room after he was scratching and crying at it and Torao snapped at him.

“I see.”

Lycanroc’s ear twitched and looked at the staircase as the thumping of whoever was walking down came closer to the first floor. Furfrou removed her head from Minami’s lap and looked over at the starecase.

“Well well well look who decided to show up?” Touma asked. Haruka stood at the base of the staircase, Purrloin patting down to join his trainer at his side.

He looked like c r a p honestly. His hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in weeks and his eyebags where more prominent than Torao when he walks through a crowded place.

“Shut up Touma-san.” Haruka walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Have you eaten today?” Minami asked, getting up from the couch and joining the youngest member of the house in the kitchen, Furfrou trailing loyally behind him.

“Not yet.” Haruka grabbed a Leppa Berry from fridge and sat down at the breakfast bar.

“Haru it’s almost three in the afternoon!” Touma practically screamed, jumping off the couch and going into the kitchen to scold the teen. All three of his roommates had been leaving him food at his door. Minami taking the breakfast shift, Touma gave him his lunch and Torao sent up his dinner. He would hardly eat his meals, sometimes even leaving the tray untouched entirely. Purrloin would eat and would try to get his trainer to eat as well. Obviously the stubborn teen hadn’t touched either his breakfast or lunch.

“I am aware.” Haruka took a bite out of the berry, obviously very nonchalant about the scolding he was about to get. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being lectured, he had gotten his fair share of those in his lifetime.

The door to the little home opened, signaling that the last roommate had returned home.

“I’m back.” Torao hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes. Persian walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch, curling up into a ball by Lycanroc. The dog like Pokemon jumped onto the couch and laid down next to him.

“Welcome home.” The other housemates called. 

“I see Haruka’s done moping.” Torao sat down at the breakfast bar across from Haruka. The young boy rolled his eyes and took another bite of his berry.

“We still got another three days until he gets out of his funk.” Minami said, ruffling Haruka’s hair. Haruka shoved Minami’s hand off his head, and pouted. Minami did have a point, Haruka would still be in his funk for a few more days and then he would bounce back to normal. Purrloin jumped onto his trainer’s lap and nuzzled his head against Haruka’s chest. The cat like Pokemon wanted nothing more than to cheer his trainer up.

“How about we go train outside.” Touma suggested. “Lycanroc’s been itching for a battle.” At the mention of his name, Touma’s loyal Pokemon perked its head up. His stubby tail began to thump happily, clearly excited about getting the chance to battle.

“Let’s go.” Purrloin jumped off Haruka’s lap and onto the counter. Minami picked up the small cat and put him back down onto the floor, telling him once again that he was not allowed on the counters. Haruka took another bite of the berry and threw the remnants in the trash. Touma smirked and called Lycanroc. He jumped off the couch, scaring Persian half to death at the sudden motion and lack of warmth. The two made their way outside, their Pokemon following them.

“If they drag in dirt they’re cleaning the entire house.” Minami said, to which Torao laughed, not understanding the all too serious tone in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I stop whatever I was doing in Ultra Moon to catch a Midnight Form Lycanroc and name it after Touma? Yes. Yes I did. And I love him
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about ZOOL and Pokemon because I love them


End file.
